The Dark Sentinel
by the Milky Way
Summary: When Zelda has invited her family over for Hallow's Eve an unknown predator begins to feed on and kill off all the family members. Can Link save Hyrule Castle from a nightmare before all is lost? Rated M for bloody descriptions and lots of cursing.
1. The First Victim

Well, where most Zelda stories go, this one goes completely in a different direction. It occurs eight years after the events of Majora's Mask. In this fanfic, some rulers (relatives of Princess Zelda) of other kingdoms come and have a little family reunion at Hyrule Castle.

Everything goes wrong there. But I shall not ruin the story for you. See it to yourself. I have certainly made this fanfic an interesting one. Although it is a bit on the fast side, it is not a rushed story. It makes up with well thought-through descriptions.

Enjoy… or else…

* * *

A black raven swooped across the night sky. It curved and flew its way above the path to Hyrule Town. Soon, the midnight café windows and the bars were in sight. The raven ignored them and flew onward. It flew into the front field of Hyrule Castle and narrowed its eyes on the bright, shining windows in the moonlight. It landed on a pillar and watched the window.

Inside the castle, there was a long table, with plates covered with bread, pasta, and soup. On the left side of the table were six chairs filled with men. On the right side, there were six more chairs, filled with women. At the head of the table was a big chair with a woman sitting upright in. Across from her was another big chair, with a chubby old man with a white beard.

One of the women from the left side asked to the woman at the head, "Dearest cousin Zelda, have you bothered to even consider a partner for the ball?"

Zelda replied, "Not really, Emma. But I was thinking about taking Link…"

"You know what I think about him." One of the men said. "He's a peasant, he won't fit in."

"Well, he's a good friend!" Zelda snapped viciously.

"That doesn't change anything." The man calmly said back.

All the people at the table were silent for a moment, chewing on their food. When they were finished, Zelda clapped her hands and a group of butlers came down the hall and took the plates.

Everyone rose out of their chairs, pushed them in, and walked away, down the halls to their bedrooms.

Zelda followed Emma, who was a radiant girl, with blonde hair and a white dress. She looked almost exactly like Zelda herself, except for the color of her dress and the way her hair was: curled. Unlike Zelda's, which was straight and smooth.

"Emma, what do you think of me taking Link to the ball?" Zelda asked, on her side, heading down the west wing.

Emma sighed, her blue eyes glowing in the hall that began to darken more and more every time they went one step.

"I'm not sure," She started, "But I'm going to have to agree with James. I'm sorry Zelda, but Link is definitely not going to fit in at the ball, I mean, what's he gonna wear?"

Zelda thought for a moment. Her mind coursed throughout her memories. She finally answered, "Couldn't your brother Matthew lend him some garments for the ball?"

"Well, Matt would most likely repel it." Emma laughed.

They were silent for a moment, as lightning struck through the window, causing Zelda to speak again for the sake of the silence.

"Have you ever heard of Ganondorf?" She randomly asked, as another flash of lightning went through the window.

Emma turned to her with a frightened face. "We are not going to talk about this." She said, disgusted, as she turned the next intersection of corridors. "Goodnight!" She angrily said to Zelda almost halfway down the hall.

Zelda thought it would be best to not follow her.

* * *

Emma looked at the sun-dial clock on the wall. It was midnight. She couldn't remember exactly where her room was, and had gotten lost in the corridors for the past half-hour. She regretted pushing Zelda away in the halls, all because she brang up the topic of Ganondorf.

She knew him well enough. The evil king. The one who had chased Zelda out into the Gerudo Desert along with Impa, where they lost him in her kingdom. She remembered those scary red eyes staring at her through the trees one night when she was ten, and she never forgot that. It was a paralyzing experience.

This reminded her of that, as she rummaged through the hallways, attempting to find her room. At last, she reached it.

When she turned the key, she heard a screech. Frozen in fear, her body pivoted behind her. But what she saw was not the fear of her dreams, but something very peculiar, and interesting… a raven.

The raven sat on the floor, watching her with its eyes, which strangely illuminated with a dark red… redder than Ganondorf's stare. She felt relieved, but, then the raven's eyes narrowed.

She felt something creeping up on the ceiling. She couldn't see it, for it was too dark, but she could see its eyes. Its yellow eyes, and a menacing stare.

A gruesome looking tail with a black coating floated down from the ceiling. It had a steel blade on the end of it. Emma couldn't scream. She was too scared, too paralyzed.

The raven squawked, and the blade came down to her neck.

The last thing she remembered before her death was the raven squawking, as if giving orders to the creature to kill her. She never knew what it was doing, even with the Goddesses, for they didn't even know.

Emma's head slowly fell from her shoulders, leaving a bloody stump there, along with some vein scraps. The head rolled onto the floor, and the body fell down, leaving a pool of blood.

The creature's eyes shut, and the raven flew down the darkened hallway. No one knew of Emma's death until the next morning. That's when havoc struck Hyrule Castle.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. This was hard for me to type, since I was in a dark computer room with the lights turned off at midnight on Halloween. It was filling my mind with paranormal activity.

Enjoy this. I will make more of this soon.


	2. An Unlikely Hero

"Oh my Goddesses!" A voice yelled.

Zelda awoke from her slumber. She could hear cries of agony and horror. Her eyes opened wide. She flung herself out of bed and ran out into the hall, where all the commotion was. There, a large group of soldiers and monarchs huddled in a hall in a circle.

She pushed past the soldiers and demanded to see what was going on, and once she reached the middle, she gasped in fear. Emma's corpse lay on the carpet, in a pool of dried blood, with her decapitated head nearby.

She looked at Emma's parents, who were crying their eyes out.

"What happened?" Zelda demanded. "What the fuck just happened to her?!" Her eyes began to produce tears.

A soldier came out of the crowd and silenced everyone.

"Dear Princess Zelda," The soldier began. "It is obvious that your cousin Emma is dead. Most likely she was decapitated by some creature, because the grooves on the stump were very uneven."

"What could have done this?" She asked.

"We don't know, my lady, none of us have known such a creature that could do this." The soldier said, frowning.

Zelda knelt next to Emma's cadaver, and sulked. When she was finished, she spotted something in her cold dead hand.

Quickly she snatched the hand, and opened it to reveal a black feather. A raven's feather. She gasped and put a hand near her mouth.

"You don't think a raven could have done this?" She asked the soldier.

"I highly doubt it my highness." The soldier replied.

The following afternoon the news of the bloody murder was taken to the king. The soldiers told him of the gruesome accident, and also that the culprit was unknown.

After they had spoken, Zelda approached her father.

"Father, there is one more thing." She said nervously. She took the feather from her pocket and handed it to her dad.

"I presume you found this on Emma's body?" The king boomed. His presence was as scary as the murder itself.

"Yes." Zelda told him casually.

"Well, thank you, my daughter." He said. "It may not help, but at least we have some sort of evidence."

* * *

Later that day Zelda went to go visit her good friend Link.

He lived near Lake Hylia, all the way across Hyrule Field. It was a quiet place where one could relax, and never be afraid. She knew he liked peace, ever since he returned from Termina. He said there was an evil aura around that place… a mischievous demon that crept around every corner.

But, that was behind them now.

Zelda reached the shining lake, which reflected the sun's light. She walked along the shoreline barefoot, hoping to see Link appear.

"Zelda?!" A voice echoed. She turned to see Link running at her.

He was wearing a white tunic, which was unusual since she always saw him wearing a green one. _Probably still in his pajamas._ She thought humorously. But besides the small change, he looked the same. He still had that messy blonde hair and those beautiful blue eyes.

"Link!" She said, and ran to him.

They collided and hugged each other happily. They parted as Link began to speak.

"What are you doing here?" He asked suspiciously.

"Well, I have news. Good and bad." Zelda answered.

"Alright," He said. "But first, come inside."

He led her to a small cabin right on the shore, and opened the wooden door. They both entered. Inside were couches and tables along with many of Link's old tools hung up on the wall.

Link sat down on a couch and signaled Zelda to sit down too. She sat on the other side.

"So, what's the news?" He asked.

"Well, which one do you want to hear?" Zelda asked impatiently.

"I think I'll start with the good news." He replied.

Zelda sighed, and hesitated. "Would you like to go to the ball with me tomorrow?" She asked, scared.

Link was shocked. He didn't know what to say. The back of his neck felt hot, and he began to sweat. "Sure." He said. "But what am I going to wear?"

"Don't worry," Zelda replied, smirking. "I have it all covered."

"Thank you." He said, his neck feeling less hot. "What's the bad news?"

Zelda stopped dead. Up to this point, she thought it would be a good idea to tell Link about Emma's horrid death. But now she thought as if this was taking things a bit too far. "You know Emma, right?" She asked. "My cousin?"

Link nodded and said, "Yes." He definitely remembered her. She was the only family member of Zelda's that actually accepted him.

"Well… she…" Zelda began, but it took her a while to finish. "She was murdered last night."

Link stared wide-eyed at her. "Murdered?" He thought aloud.

Zelda nodded. Her eyes filled with tears. "She was found decapitated in the hallway this morning." She said.

Zelda began to sob, and her face turned red. "All we found was this…" She said, and handed the raven feather to Link.

Reluctantly, Link took the feather and examined it. "There's no way a raven could decapitate a Hylian." He said.

Zelda put her hands over her eyes and wept. Link looked up from the feather and went over to her. He put his hand around her smooth body and she leaned on him.

About a half hour later, Zelda left Link's house. She traveled to Hyrule Castle and took a nap.

Meanwhile, Link was still checking out the feather. He quickly went to his small library and pulled out a thick book from the shelf. He flipped through the pages until he reached one with large text printing, "Bird Demons". He looked through and luckily found one demon titled, "the Raven". He read the first paragraph of the description.

_The Raven is a normal black raven except with supernatural powers given to it by the Devil himself. It roams many lands in search of people on the Devil's hitlist. It will not kill innocent victims. It uses other demons to murder his victims instead of killing them with his own power. When angered, the Raven becomes a large shadow Thunderbird (see page 200 for article) and unleashes terrifying powers on the one responsible for its anger._

Before taking advantage of the demon, Link scouted the pages for other Bird Demons that had to do with a raven, but he couldn't find any.

It looks like someone in Hyrule (or specifically, Hyrule Castle) made the Devil angry.

* * *

James Evercroft walked the halls of Hyrule Castle. He looked at the clock. It was almost midnight. He had been walking around in the endless corridors of the castle for over an hour. He wanted to talk to Zelda about how he was sorry about his comment about Link, but he didn't have the courage.

The candles lit the hall brightly, so he could find his way back to his room whenever he wanted to.

"Looking for something?" A voice said behind him. He spun around to see Zelda. "James, why are you pacing the halls?"

"I don't know." He said. "I… I wanted to… say…" But he couldn't finish.

"I know." She replied. Her voice sounded calm and soothing. "About Link."

"It's just… he's…" James began, but Zelda finished for him. "A peasant."

"Yes… but…" He said, and this time he did finish. "…he's a good man. Take him to the ball with you."

"Thank you." Zelda said sweetly. She hugged her cousin. "By the way, Matt has refused to give Link clothes for the ball since he is so devastated about his sister. Could you…?"

"Lend him clothes?" James asked. "I'd be delighted."

She smiled, and hugged her cousin one last time before she said goodbye. It was a good thing she did, since this would be the last time she would see him.

* * *

Now this time, he was lost. James walked through the halls, confused and frightened. The corridors looked all the same, and so did the windows. All though the candles still lighted up the hallway, he was still lost.

Something made a chill on his back. He looked behind him to see the long hall, where the entrance was to the foyer. He smiled and began to walk forward, and that's when the castle went black. He could hardly see anything. The hall was gone, and so was the joy.

His mind immediately sensed evil. He looked behind him and saw the candles lit up again, and the long hallway was in view. He could see his room at the end of the corridor. But this time, he wasn't in happiness. He still knew there was evil here. He looked behind him, and the foyer entrance was still dark. He heard something breathing in the darkness.

His body went into panic. He began to run, but when he started to run, a black tail with a steel blade swept out of the dark and lunged through his back. It pierced his stomach and his intestines, and came out the other side. His body trembled, as his hand reached out to the hallway. The blade was released, and he fell to the floor. He still shivered, and was still alive. He flipped himself over to see the most frightening creature ever. But the view didn't last for a second, and his body was stomped on.

His eyeballs flew out of his head, leaving empty sockets and blood. He vomited up gore and his intestines. The monster crushed his head and splattered red all over the walls and ground.

When the beast was finished, it entered the dark again, unseen, and the candles lit up again on its side of the hall. It was gone. It was silent. The only sound heard was a raven cawing outside the nearest window.

The demon had struck again.


	3. The Revelation

Zelda had déjà vu. She woke up again to screaming. Immediately she got out of bed, threw on her robe, and opened the door to the main hall. As she searched the halls, there was a group huddled around an area. Some of the people were crying, and some were screaming.

Zelda walked to the group and broke through the crowd. When she reached the middle, she saw the most horrifying corpse of her life. The head was gone, leaving vein scraps and dense dry blood all around the body and the floor. The body was still in tact; however there was a giant cut in the middle, as if it had been impaled, and his body was scratched and almost ready to fall apart.

The owner of the body's intestines was all over the torso, as if they had been pulled right out of his mouth. Zelda not only began to cry, but shriek too. As she mourned, a group of soldiers parted the crowd and looked at the body. The leader was clearly terrified. But, the first question he asked was, "Who is this?"

Zelda took another glance at the mutilated cadaver. Through the blood stains, she could see the black tuxedo of James Evercroft. "Where's James?" She asked, tears making her eyes red.

The people just stared at her. Nobody answered. "Where is he?!" She asked, louder. Still, no one spoke a word. "Where the fuck is he?!" She cried, then pushed through the crowd, down the hall, towards James's room.

She threw open the door. Instantly, the bed was in sight. The covers were neatly folded, the pillow was placed perfectly on the blankets, and it looked as if the room had been never used.

She walked down the hallway, crying her eyes out. But, she made her way back to the group, where everyone was gone except for the soldiers and a small pair of medical specialists, who were cleaning up James's dead body.

Zelda approached the soldier leader, who asked her, "So… this is James Evercroft?"

Zelda nodded, crossing her arms over her breasts, and shivering.

The soldier whispered to one of the others, "Tell the king."

The men formed a single file line and marched down the hallway, away from the medical specialists, who began to walk down the aisle towards the foyer with the black bag of James's body.

Maids cleaned up the dry blood mess all over the floor, and left. Zelda stood in the middle of the hallway, depressed and sad. She would go visit Link again. But before she went to her room to change, she saw… another black feather. Another raven's feather. She picked it up, and her eyes grew with a rage of fire.

* * *

Later in the afternoon, Zelda went to visit Link by Lake Hylia again. By now, Link was in full research of the demon, the Raven, and had searched his entire library with information… and that's just what he needed.

Zelda knocked on the cabin door. Link slowly trudged to the door and opened it. There, Zelda stood, her beautiful body right in his doorway. And although Link had been awake for the entire night and day reading about the Raven, he woke up to her aura.

"Zelda!" He said, happily.

"Yes. I have news. Both good and bad." Zelda replied, walking into the cabin with a messenger bag slung across her left shoulder.

"First, the good news." She said, looking at Link as he shut the door behind her. "My cousin James lent these clothes to you, since Emma's brother is in such depression." She pulled out a tuxedo out of the messenger bag and gave it to Link, who accepted it gratefully.

"Now, the bad news." She said, sitting down on the nearest couch.

Link set the clothes on the table and sat down on the couch next to Zelda.

"James… Evercroft… my cousin… is… dead." She said, barely getting the word dead out. She gagged.

Link gasped. "What happened to him?"

"We found his body mutilated in the hall this morning." She answered, crying a little bit but holding back most of her tears. "It was bloody."

"And, I found another one of these." She said, handing Link the raven's feather she found on James's corpse.

Link took it and examined it. "It's the same texture and has the same aura as the other one." He said, taking the Bestiary book from the coffee table in front of Zelda.

He flipped to the page where the article, "the Raven" was and handed the thick book to Zelda, who took it cautiously. "That's your bird." He told her.

Zelda stared at the article for a long time, flipping through the pages until she broke into tears, and dropped the book. "That bastard!" She screamed. "I'm gonna fucking kill that son of a bitch!"

Her voice was harsh. Link had never heard her speak this way. She was always very sad or very happy. She was never mad or frustrated. Neither had he ever hear her swear. She was a calm woman.

"Zelda." Link said, approaching her. He sat down on the couch next to her, but she was in too mad of a stage to accept his arm.

Finally after ten minutes of sulking and swearing, she finally came to her senses.

"It says that the Raven stops tormenting when someone gives him anything he desires."

She said, beginning to stop crying. "Any living or non-living object. No emotions or things of such. You also have to arrange a meeting with him, by praying to the devil asking about that meeting."

Link gasped. "You're not gonna actually pray him are you?" He asked.

"If it will stop the death, then I must." She told Link, looking at him with her bloodshot eyes.

"And, make sure you come to that ball." She warned. "Because that's when I'm going to schedule that meeting."

Link didn't speak. _In front of all those people?_ He thought. _Is she fucking crazy?!_

"Goodbye Link." She said. "See you at the dance tonight. Make sure you give the guards there this." Carefully she handed Link an envelope with the royal seal on it. Then she got up and left his house.

Link stared at the floor for a while, thinking about what has just happened. _This is big. _He thought. _I've dealt with Ganondorf and Majora, no doubt the craziest people (or is Majora a demon?) in this world. Now the devil and this demon… this… Raven? What the fuck could they possibly want with Hyrule?_

At 6pm Link began clothing himself in the tuxedo, and then headed out for Castle Town at about 6:27.

* * *

Meanwhile, Zelda had been praying… to the devil.

At 4:00, when Link had been pacing around in his room, Zelda was in her room, kneeling on the balcony outside overlooking all of Castle Town and some of Hyrule Field.

She began after a long thought of what she was doing, then began. _Satan… Lord of evil… _Instantly, she felt a chill across her back. _I come to arrange a meeting with the Raven…_ Then, when she thought she couldn't feel any worse, she heard a deep voice in her head speak to her. _Yes. I suspected this would come. _The voice was horrid. It was scary. Like a thousand people speaking the words at once. _I would like it tonight, at my ball, right in the main ballroom where all the people are. At nine o' clock. _She told the voice. Silence. Not a word. Finally it spoke again. _Indeed. Shall I send It too?_ Whenever she heard "it" another chill went across her back. _No. _She said to the voice. There were then another few moments of silence. _Very good. I shall tell the Raven. _It told her then she felt the dark essence disappear.

She cried until 5pm when she took a nap. Then, at 6:48, she headed out to the ballroom.

* * *

Link rode his horse Epona, all the way to Castle Town, where Malon was to take it to Lon Lon Ranch.

"Take care of her." Link told Malon.

"Don't worry, I will." She answered in her sweet voice. She then took hold of the reins of Epona and headed out into Hyrule field, towards the farm.

Link fixed his tie and walked up the path to Hyrule Castle.

Zelda was standing at the entrance to the ballroom in a sparkling purple dress. She had a golden crown on with beautiful diamonds and sapphires all over it. As hundreds of people passed by, greeting her, she waited for Link.

Link began the trudge up the steep dirt road leading up to Hyrule Castle's entrance. The gate was in sight. But right as the two guards at the gate caught sight of him, they hollered, "Hey peasant! Get out of here! What in the blazes are you doing on this royal property?!"

Link ran up to them and handed them the envelope he got from Zelda. One of the guards vigorously took it. They both examined it and opened it.

They both nodded and handed him back the envelope which was now empty. "Very good sir." One of them said. "Go on."

The guards opened the gates to Hyrule Castle's entrance and he jogged up the rest of the trail.

As Zelda stood at the ballroom door, a young man walked up to her.

"My lady," He said. "Are you waiting for someone?"

Zelda turned to him with her blue eyes in a somewhat angry stare. "Yes, I am."

Then the man took a deadly risk. "Might I ask who?"

Zelda's eyes grew in a small rage. She smacked him across the face and pointed to the ballroom. The man ran in, scared out of his mind.

Her eyes returned to normal and watched the entrance again, as Link ran into the foyer, right to the door.

He fixed his hair as Zelda just smiled at him. "Let's go." He said. He gave her his arm and she gladly took it as they turned and entered the ballroom.

After over an hour of dancing and talking, they sat down in a corner of the ballroom, as Zelda began to talk about the meeting arranged for tonight with the Raven.

"So, when is he supposed to arrive?" Link asked Zelda, quietly.

"Around nine o' clock." She said.

Link looked at the clock in the ballroom. "It's 8:57 now." He informed. "He should be arriving soon.

Just then, it turned 8:58. Zelda began to tremble.

Then 8:59. Her heart beat rapidly.

Then… 9. She froze.

Just then the candles burned out in the ballroom. The whole place went black. Some people began to scream, others stayed quiet. The huge chandelier that was lighting the room fell from the ceiling and crashed on the floor, killing a man, although no one knew who it was, since it was too dark.

Zelda was shaking crazy next to Link. "I've already caused a death." She said, as Link put his arm around her.

Suddenly, the candles on the broken chandelier lit up. But, they were purple fire. The flames grew and grew until they had the entire golden chandelier lit up, and the middle turned light blue.

The room was somewhat bright again. But people were paralyzed in fear.

As the fire stopped growing, everyone heard a "KAW" coming from inside the fire. But people knew that couldn't be possible.

Zelda stared at the fire. A raven emerged from it, along with a podium that sat perfectly in front of the purple and blue fire. But it didn't burn or catch flame.

Then the raven started to speak in a terrible voice. It was almost as worse as the voice heard by Zelda when she was praying.

"Nobles of Hyrule." It began. The room felt like a torture chamber just listening to the evil voice of the Raven. "I come in peace, but just this one time."

People began screaming even more and some even tried to leave the ballroom. But the doors shut and blue fire grew over them.

Zelda stepped forward, and everyone was silent, turning their gaze towards her instead of the Raven. "Guardian of Satan." She began, still trembling. "I am Princess Zelda. I scheduled this meeting, and I don't want to bring it upon everyone else here."

"Hmph." The Raven murmured. "Fair enough, princess. I understand that you blame me for the death of your two cousins. And you were right to blame me."

Zelda was in silence for a moment, but began again confidently, "I know to stop the massacre I must give you an item you desire." The Raven seemed to grin. "Which one this time?"

The Raven flew onto the top of the podium and perched there. "Hmm…" Link was deeply scared of what this demon wanted. But everyone sat there, as the Raven stood, silent, until two minutes had passed. "Majora's Mask." The Raven finally answered.

Only Link gasped.

"What?" Zelda asked, confused. "What is Majora's Mask?"

"Oh I'm sure your friend Link should know." The Raven said. "He had a… past with it."

Zelda turned to Link, who just stared down at the floor, shocked. She turned back to the Raven. "Now, I must ask…" She said, "But what is the creature you have chosen to do such horrifying murders?"

The Raven seemed happy to answer. "I was hoping you would ask that."

Link knew almost all information on this Raven, except what creatures he picked for the bloody job. He also memorized almost all of the "Dangerous Monsters" section of the Bestiary. It could be anyone of them or any monster in the whole book. He began to bite his nails.

"A Jalusas." The Raven said.

Link gasped again. He knew this creature all too well. He would tell it to Zelda later.

Zelda was in such confusion. "That's enough." She told the Raven. "We will get you your mask, and you keep your word."

"Fair enough." The Raven said. "Ta ta."

The Raven started to hover in the air, as the podium burst into blue flames. The bird disappeared into the fire as the candles lit up again. The fire faded instantly, along with the fire on the exit door.

The chandelier came together again and rebuilt itself supernaturally. Then it reattached to the ceiling with another satanic force.

The dead man on the floor was no longer there. People were still scared, and most left.

Zelda was left to question Link. "Now what's this Majora's Mask and what's this Jalusas?"

Link was still staring at the floor.

"Come to the library." He said, getting up and looking into her pretty eyes. "I'll tell you there."

* * *

Later in the library, Link told her the story of his journey to find Navi, which Zelda recalled upon. Then he told her of his accident entering Termina, and the demonic Majora's Mask playing a serious trick on the people of the once peaceful land.

He then told her he had sealed that evil in the mask, and it never harmed anyone again… or so he heard.

"Now, what's a Jalusas?" She asked, sitting on a stool, while Link sat on the carpet floor.

Link definitely hesitated, but answered. "It is a dark being of evil fused together by peoples' nightmares." He said, hands covering his eyes. "I met a lot when I crashed on Koholint Island returning to Hyrule from Termina."

"This one seems to be very murderous." He said.

Zelda was frightened, but asked more. "Can it be killed?"

"Yes." He said. "But it must be in its nest. If it is not, you cannot kill it."

"I'm guessing the one here is nesting somewhere in the castle." Zelda theorized.

"I bet so." Link agreed.

"Maybe the dungeon." Zelda though aloud.

"Don't get any ideas." Link warned her.

"Fine." She said. "We'll do it your way. Let's meet with the Happy Mask Salesman tomorrow."

* * *

**I hope my name, Kookiez n' Milk isn't making anyone not want to read this story. I put a lot of effort into it. I really did. More coming soon. Don't leave.**


End file.
